Fear is the Rank Taker
Fresh off of his victory against a cyberpede that didn't fight back, Dirge is eager to get off Antarctica and back into the field. The best way to do that is to get the attention of the Aerospace Commander... MEMO TO: BLAST OFF I, DIRGE, DEMAND A SIM-DUEL WITH YOU, THE AEROSPACE COMMANDER, BLAST OFF. BY HUMBLING YOU IN THE FIELD OF BATTLE, I SHALL PROVE MY WORTH AGAIN TO THE CAUSE, AND SHALL BE REQUESTED TO RETURN TO THE FRONTLINES OF BATTLE. KNOW THIS, COMMANDER, ONLY THE DOOMED KNOW THE POWER OF DIRGE. Blast Off walks in the Sim Chamber, nose in the air and looking as snooty and aloof as ever. He does so hate having to bother with this sort of thing.... he could be having a nice evening sipping wine and listening to opera... but NO. No, one of the rank and file needs to be reminded just how AWESOME the shuttleformer is. *sigh*. It's hard to be so amazing, but someone's got to do it. He steps in, looking for Dirge. Experimental F-15 transforms into his Dirge mode. To emphasize exactly how serious the Seeker is, a laser round strikes within feet of Blast Off. It digitizes away, a sim-round. A low, flat tone emenates from the shadowy corners of the sim chamber. "You've come. Good." Dirge steps forward, the conehead all blue, black and yellow. His arm is still raised with the disruptor he fired, a light glow to the weapon. "Make no mistake. Give no quarter, Commander." He doesn't sneer it at you as so many others tend to do. The sim-chamber flexes with holographic capability, shifting the innards of Trypticon into the majestic low orbit of Cybertron. "I am your opponent...and I give you the opening round." Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Protected. Blast Off nearly jumps as there's suddenly a blast of gunfire at his feet, but the shuttle sticks to his ground and simply looks over sharply at Dirge. Optics take in this brash Conehead critically, then the shuttle strides in once more. "I see. Nice show, if nothing else." He brushes him off casually, giving no ground if he can help it. He's Aerospace Commander- got to look good, right? "I am not sure what you expect to gain from this, Dirge- besides defeat. But if that is what you want, then..." Suddenly his ionic blaster is out and firing on the Seeker as he leaps into the air, "...then that is what you shall get!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off misses Dirge with his I'll show you opening rounds! attack! -3 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Dirge is surprisingly nimble, it seems. He, almost casually, floats to the side, evading Blast Off's initial assault. "You'll have to do better than that, Aerospace Commander. I was stationed at the Vos Aerial Academy with the original Seekers." He lets that commendation sink in, as he raises his weapon, "as an instructor." Gunfire trails forward towards Blast Off, as he proves he is no ordinary prey... Combat: Dirge misses Blast Off with his Suppressive Fire! (Pistol) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Blast Off blinks. He MISSED?!? Wait, that's not right... not right at all.... Suddenly much more serious now, the shuttle lifts into the air, anti-gravs sending him upwards. "Alright... not bad, I'll give you that. But a Seeker cannot begin to compare to the magnificence that is a space shuttle. And I am Aerospace Commander *for a very good reason*." The Combaticon suddenly launches forward, firing off another shot. This *better* hit. Combat: Blast Off misses Dirge with his That last time was a fluke- it had to be! (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. As Blast Off moves to open fire, Dirge is already in motion, transforming into his F-15 altmode. "You think I am not space-capable? You think me prey? Blast Off, insolent Combaticon. I am the very fabric of space, the creeping shadow that envelops you!" He roars forwards towards Blast Off, heedless of the counterattack, because this, this was his element. A horrific roar follows behind him, a soulless screech of pain and sorrow that few can withstand. "I cannot be outrun, I cannot be endured! I am Dirge..." The sonic howls echo throughout the holochamber, echoing, vibrating, sowing panic of the worst sort. "AND I AM FEAR ITSELF!" Dirge transforms into his Experimental F-15 mode. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Blast Off with his Petrifying Tone attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Blast Off gets...blasted. Surprised, the Combaticon falls back with a startled rumble of engines, his heat shields cracked and some smoke already curling up from places it shouldn't. The jet roars overhead and he does actually feel a twinge of fear as the vibration seems to envelope him whole. Shaking his head, he pulls away... the decides it's time two played at that game. So he transforms- into shuttle mode- and rockets upwards, sending a strafing attack at Dirge. "I...I am NOT afraid of someone like YOU! You're just a relic... the old Seeker frame... which was outclassed long ago by space shuttles such as I!" With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Experimental F-15 with his STAND STILL SLAGGITALL attack! -4 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Experimental F-15 compares his Agility to Space Shuttle 's Agility: Failure :( Experimental F-15 gets strafed, a series of precision shots catch his underbelly as he banks around back towards Blast Off. He grunts once as the pain fills him, "A relic? Viator was a relic, and he met his end with pride and duty. You're a shirk, a layabout. I've read your casefile, you only adopted the mercenary way of life after the war started." He veers around towards Blast Off, attempting to engage him in a dogtail, but can't seem to hold the angle of pursuit for long, the best he can manage is an anticipatory hail of bullets, "You're but an explorer, guised as a warrior, nothing more!" Combat: Experimental F-15 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Experimental F-15 misses Space Shuttle with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Combat: Used up 1 Belts. 13 remain. Space Shuttle strikes *finally*... which is good, his sniper pride was starting to hurt. And every other form of pride he posssesses. Which is a lot. But then Dirge throws insults at him and, <> Yes, that seems to have brought out his *gentlemech* side, complete with all it's trapping and odd speech patterns. <> And once again he fires. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Experimental F-15 with his Such TOMFOOLERY-I shall not MOLLYCODDLE YOU FURTHER! (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Experimental F-15 snorts, "Alone?" He tilts aside, the weaponsfire going just beneath him. "Off in the depths of space, with noone to rely on." The Banshee's scream starts to emenate again as his engines start that dreadful drone. "Is that why you believe you can handle me? Handle the sheer, unnerving void that is my despair?" He pulls up alongside Blast Off for a few moments, before the shuttle can pull ahead, but just enough time for those haunted tones to work their darkest magic on the Shuttleformer. Combat: Experimental F-15 sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Space Shuttle with his Petrifying Tone attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. DESPAIR. Space Shuttle does NOT like the way Dirge says *alone*, and it suddenly makes the shuttle feel all that more lonely than usual... and there's always that underlying current there. He attempts to shake THAT off, but can't quite manage to before Dirge starts that Primus-awful racket again. Blast Off begins to get irritated. <> But there is no quarter given, and the shuttle's sensitive audios seem shattered... just as the Seeker comes and unleashes a powerful blast of sheer, haunting tone. It is so deafening that it actually shatters the shuttle's cockpit glass and nearly sends him crashing down. <> Blast Off's sensitive to sounds already, and this is positively unnerving. Shaken now, he attempts to regain composure, catching himself and pulling up again. Ventilation systems heave as he aims carefully at the Jet. <> He waits for his targetting systems to lock on while flying high above and staying as far away as possible.... for now. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to aim his next attack. Combat: Experimental F-15 compares his Velocity to Space Shuttle 's Velocity: Success! The Death Seeker, Dirge, manages a dark laugh at Blast Off's expense. "And yet you reveal yourself as already beaten. You hesitate, Commander, and you are lost." Dirge jukes to the side, avoiding the shuttle's targetting for the moment. He airbrakes, sending Blast Off rocketing before him. A fire bursts from one of his wings, as Fox One is launched at the Aerospace Commander. "Your defeat is as my missile....Inevitable." Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Space Shuttle with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 1 remain. Backfire has arrived. Space Shuttle is deciding he *Really* does not like this guy!!! Starscream annoyed him, and despite the fact that technically Starscream saved the Combaticons from even longer imprisonment than they experienced... he also abandoned them quickly as he sought out to save himself. Seekers are just trouble. The shuttle bristles as Dirge needles him again. <> Yeah, that's it. Never mind the note of panic in his voice. Suddenly the Seeker launches a devastating attack on the shuttle, and it absolutely *tears* through the Combaticon's fragile fuselage and almost takes off a wing! <>> His very structure seems compromised, and as Blast Off starts sailing downwards towards a crash landing, he has only one thought left in him.... making that strike he had so carefully prepared for! <> He lets loose a massive orbtial bombardment burst... his last hurrah, as it were. His very frame is shaking and wobbling as it heads down in a spiral of smoke. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Backfire has partially disconnected. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Experimental F-15 with his Last hurrah attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took X damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Dirge says, a good hit" SKRAAACK! Boy those sound effects are hard to put into onamotapeia. Dirge catches an enormous purple beam of destruction that blankets him with its energy. "HRAAAGGHHH!" He bellows out in pain. He was rapidly losing control of the situation, and it weighed on him. Blast Off had to be down, he had to! He was hit with the sheer power of despair twice. There was no way the Combaticon couldn't submit. His engines sputter, that haunting sound off kilter as he stalls, his frame angling downward, a thick, greasy cloud of smoke behind him as he plummets to the ground as well. "I...I am fear itself, I am not denied!" He transforms, fortunately without a malfunction, and lands not too far from Blast Off, his presence making the very planet dent beneath him, leaving a crater. He grimaces in pain, still sizzling from that burst of plasma. Dirge rights himself, and draws out his halberd. "So...submit, or feel my blade, Aerospace Commander. I say again, it is inevitable!" Experimental F-15 transforms into his Dirge mode. It looks like Backfire walks in JUST IN TIME to see his nemesis being taken down a peg.. or five. Bristling over with positive energy, no literally.. some orange electric arcs bounce down his forearm, the Seeker takes a seat off to the side and begins clapping happily. More sparks fly from his hands, then sputter to a stop. "BRAVO, I say.. show that overblown toaster oven who rules the skies Dirge!!" Dirge says, "Backfire, you have come to bear witness. Good." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "My 'Blast Off is getting terribly embarrased by a Seeker' sense was tingling." Dirge says, "That was the haunting drone of my engines, Backfire. The siren call of despair." Space Shuttle strikes his opponent, but soon does join him on the ground- making some rather loud and roaring noise of his own as he crashes there. The shuttle just lies there quietly a moment, smoke still billowing forth, ceramic tiles shattered all around him. He HURTS, and he is completely unnerved. It is only his massive pride that keeps him from just leaping up and fleeing right now. As it is, he transforms- painfully- and stand there unsteadily as Dirge thrusts a halberd at him. The shuttleformer staggers back a step, looking extremely worse for the wear and concentrating hard as he /attempts/ to remain looking calm and aloof. Just maybe not so convincingly. But there is a flash of purple anger in his optics at the word "submit", and when Backfire shows up that just makes him straighten out further, trying to keep his dignity. This *is* a simulation, after all. It's not real. It just... feels like it is. "I...I *zkt* do NOT submit. I am CO of Aerospace... and I... am a *Combati*crk*Con!" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Dirge has created a grenade: Shut up already, Blast Off. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Well, your engines sound like a Combaticon crying for Onslaught then." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You should get that looked at." Blast Off says, "I am...I am *zkkt* NOT crying. I am NOT afriad, either! *crackle*" Huh? (Type "help" for help.) As Dirge stalks forward, Backfire gets a ringside seat to grounded Decepticon mayhem. Dirge rests the halberd before him, the polearm at a low angle. "You submit, you flee. You all flee before the strength *I* wield." He glances aside to Backfire, a stern look on his face. "And now there is a witness to your lacking." He raises the halberd up high as he limps forwards. "Now there is NO QUESTION that I am fit for the lines of battle, and neveragain shall I be shelved to this wretched foe-less iceberg!" He slashes forwards towards Blast Off, intent on driving him back. It was a feigned hit, one to get the Combaticon in motion. However just as his true attack comes into play, a powerful thrust, one of his optics shorts out, leaving his accuracy questionable. Combat: Dirge misses Blast Off with his Halberd attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Dirge says, "Oh but you are. I can feel it." Dirge says, "That heavy weight, like landing upon Cyretta-3. It holds you in its grasp, Blast Off." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "The landing port in Cyretta-3 has mechanical arms to hold you in place?" Dirge says, "No Backfire, The atmosphere is far more dense than the galactic standard." "Come on Blast Off, throw in the towel!!" Backfire cheers, orange electricity sparking uncontrollably again. Grabbing one of the service rags, which isn't white at all, the Seeker simpleton tosses it near Blast Off. "Here, throw that.. somewhere. I think it means you give up, or something." As the energy plays up more, Backfire merely tucks his hands under his aft. "Man, these seats are SUPER uncomfortable eh??" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ah, yes.. I knew that." Blast Off is already unnerved, and as Dirge stalks towards him he finds himself unable to resist stepping back. He doesn't like people getting close anyway, after all. "You are... a braggart and a showoff, Dirge.*gggz*... BUt I am still *zkt* more skilled..." Dirge lunges at him and- NOPE- he somehow finds the strength to activate anti-gravs and dodge off to the left, narrowly avoiding the the feint and the actual blow. "Like so...*zzt*" Blast off *really* ought to learn when to call it quits, but that pride keeps him on his feet- barely. He's rather unsteady. Upon Backfire jeering at him, the shuttle momentarily consider shooting THAT Seeker instead... but no, he must focus. Looking back to Dirge, he states, "Fine... yes, I admit... you are skilled in *zkt* some areas, but..." He hunches over in pain, trying to steady himself, then looks back up, speaking to both mechs, "I will NOT yield! Combaticons do NOT yield!" He stumbles back nervously, raising an arm up weakly, and fires his ionic blaster. "It..it would not be *proper* *rrrtz*..." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Dirge with his Pride comes before a fall attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Blast Off's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Accuracy systems! Dirge had put Blast Off in a precarious spot. He realized it moments before the ionic blaster tore into him. His one already damaged optic finally gives out, leaving him without much depth perception. However he could see clearly. He wasn't wanting Blast Off's *job*. He wanted to be recognized again. He was offlined for so long, he almost forgot how to play the game. He didn't need to BEAT Blast Off, although at this point it was anyone's guess as to whom'd win. If he did conquer the Aerospace Commander, well...Blast Off could easily cover it up despite Backfire's witnessing, and probably triple up Dirge's patrols in Antarctica. Those penguins would be terrified daily in that case. Dirge had to resign from the combat, that was how he won...by having Blast Off *know* he was beaten, but given the opportunity to save face. Dirge hesitates for a moment, then drops his halberd. "I resign." He exhausts a heavy breath, "I cannot see, and I know well enough how difficult it is to assault a mech equipped with mark IX boosters. This battle is lost." A dark fury enters his tone as he glares at Blast Off, even with part of his face ripped away from that shot. "But know that I stood against you, Aerospace Commander, and know that I am more than capable of doing the same...and MORE...to our foes." With his resignation, the sim-arena flickers and fades, returning the group to the white gridded basic training area. Blast Off lolols at penguin bit BACKFIRE detaches his head and tosses it at you. As you cradle the decapitated Seeker's cranium, it laughs maniacally shouting: "YOUR RP HAS FURTHERED MY GOAL OF BEING A GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!!!" and burps up a +nom. Quick, toss it back before his idiotic ways rub off on you! Dirge says, "for the TP tonight, that was what I was doing, scaring penguins" Blast Off lols! Crunching on ener-popcorn, Backfire has herded multiple bots in the Training Room to witness Blast Off's fall from grace. Some of them were janitor-bots, others were regular hard working Cons on their way to a meeting, and some were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Almost all of them were threatened with manual labor, violence, or demotion if they didn't comply. "See, he's totes going to skewer Blastoffer with that sticky pike thing." the Seeker points to Dirge, his arm around one of the hapless individuals. Then Dirge calls it quits.. the ener-popcorn drops from Backfire's hand, it hits the ground and spills everywhere. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Backfire drops to his knees, arms held out and fists wringing in frustration.. a scene taken directly from Platoon. "How could YOU, YOU had HIM!!" Blast Off lols! Dirge remembers that Backfire is on active duty, and immediately wonders if getting reactivated wasn't the best tactical move he's made. Blast Off watches as Dirge speaks, and the shuttleformer is actually debating if he'll make this or not.... He would have fled long ago if this were a real battle, but as Aerospace CO he has a reputation to maintain. He stands and tries not to let the creaking and popping of his own gears get too noticeable. Then he blinks, surprised as Dirge ...surrenders? The Combaticon is not sure whether to be suspicious... or grateful. He pulls himself up as best he can, and answers, "....Understood. *zkkt*. You... fought well." He's suddenly interrupted by Backfire's outburst and turns to look shakily at HIM as well... and there's no mistaking his annoyance. "And then there's...*zkkt* YOU! You... *Lame*? You called me *lame*? I led our group to victory in Tarn.... You and I will have a talk." He then places a hand over his head... slag, it hurts. "....Later." Dirge lets Blast Off leave, without a word. He stays behind, just for a moment further to respond to Backfire. "In loss is gain." The death seeker elaborates, "I proved myself a danger to Blast Off, but one he can...so he thinks...can withstand. He is left with his bravado, but his position is unchanged. He will allow me to rise back within the ranks of the mighty army, confident in that I dare not challenge him." His words carry on to the hangers on that Backfire brought in. One starts taking notes. "That is the lesson to take from this, not some petty thrashing. Blast Off will now suffer from the worst sort of fear. Denial." That doesn't even make any sense... "That makes PERFECT sense." Backfire replies.